


Canoeing

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Kanen’tó:kon should have probably known better than to trust Ratonhnhaké:ton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canoeing

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, stop moving so much, you're going to tip th--"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton where did you--"

And in the split second between hands grabbing at his legs and those hands dragging him under, Kanen’tó:kon swears he will never go canoeing with Ratonhnhaké:ton again.


End file.
